bloody love
by filgaia-crimson-eye
Summary: kisah orihime saat tinggal di hueco mundo, kisah sedih dan bahagia, saya bikin ada unsur vampirenya dikit, saya author baru mohon di review yah! maaf ada sedikit grimmnel. UPDATE CHAP 3
1. Chapter 1

**Title: bloddy love**

**Original fic by ****© alexis. zane ©**

**Pairing: **ulquiorra x orihime

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer**: bleach bukan punya alexis dan zane tapi punya tite kubo.

**Summary:**cerita saat orihime akan di bawa ke hueco mundo oleh ulquiorra ia tinggal bersama dengan para espada di hueco mundo.. Ia merasakan suatu perasaan pada ulquiorra saat hingga sebuah kenyataan para espada terungkap.

**Warning: gaje **banget, asli jelek n pasti ada typo(s)mengandung sadisme gak suka tombol back menunggu

disini kami bertiga buat para espada menyukai darah sebagai minuman mereka tetapi keinginan akan darah akan muncul jika mereka merasakan cinta. Hal yang sangat jarang di kalangan para espada jika mereka tidak mendapatkan darah orang yang mereka sukai maka mereka akan jatuh ke titik level A yaitu penurunan tingkat espada.

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pakailah gelang itu aku akan menjemputmu 12 jam lagi ",ucap sang lelaki yang tidak ada raut ekspresi di mukanya.

"Ta-..tapi."

"Kutunggu di taman karakura datanglah kesana setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada temanmu yang berharga". Kata sang lelaki tersebut yang tidak lain adalah ulquiorra seorang espada. Di las noches.

Ba-…baik ucap sang perempuan bernama inoue orihime.

Malam harinya orihime mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang yang dicintainya kurosaki ichigo. Walaupun saat itu ichigo sedang tidak sadarkan diri akibat pertarunganya dengan salah satu espada bernama grimmjow. Dan juga latihanya bersama para vaizard

Setelah itu ia pun pergi ke taman karakura tak lama setelah ke sana sebuah garganta menuju hueco mundo terbuka bersama dengan munculnya ulquiorra.

"Cepat onna.. aizen-sama telah menunggumu", ucap ulquiorra masih dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Ba..baik

Lalu orihimepun berjalan melewati garganta itu karena ia merasa takut ia jalan cukup pelan sehingga ia hampir terpisah dari ulquiorra

Grep.. tangan orihime meraih lengan ulquiorra dan memeluk lenganya."Tunggu aku",ucap orihimedengan nada takut. Deg.. sontak ulquiorra terdiam dan merasa dadanya berdebar pipinya sedikit merona. "kenapa denganku kenapa aku berdebar saat bersama perempuan ini, dan rasanya aku haus. Tidak! Aku tak boleh merasakan hal itu!", gumam ulquiora dalam hati. Mereka melanjutkan jalan mereka tapi tangan orihimesudah tidak lagi memeluk lengan ulquiorra.

**In las noches..**

Selamat datang di kastilku inoue orihime. Sambut sang pimpinan espada di aula yang sangat besar dan di penuhi para espada dia adalah sousuke aizen. Ada beberapa espada dan arrancar yang menatap tajam itu adalah,loly dan menoly. Namun ada beberapa senyum di antaranya. Espada itu adalah Neliel, Ggio,dan grimmjow. "Nah ulquiorra bawa orihime ke ruanganya,dan kaulah yang bertanggung jawab mengurusi orihime selama di las noches", ucap aizen tampak di sampingnya ada ichimaru gin dan tousen kaname.

"Baik aizen-sama.

Orihime pun mengikuti ulquiorra dengan sedikit rasa takut.

Ini kamarmu ber-istirahatlah dulu. Ia pun meninggalkan orihime seorang diri.

Orihime terus menatap bulan dengan pandangan sedih. Air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ulquiorra berjalan melewati koridor-koridor di las noches."cih.. jadi sekarang kau jadi pelayan manusia itu", ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah grimmjow."aku hanya di perintahkan aizen-sama untuk mengawasinya bukan menjadi pelayannya". Balas ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

"Cih.", decak grimmjow dan pergi meninggalkan ulquiorra. Tak lama ulquiorra berjalan ia bertemu lagi dengan neliel sang espada no.3."hei ulquiorra gadis itu cantik juga hati-hati kau bisa akan merasa saaangat haus ulquiorra", ucap neliel dengan senyum licik. Ulquiorra hanya terdiam membayangkan hal itu."ulquiorra ja ne….", ucap neliel. Meninggalkan ulquiorra

Ulquiorra pergi ke ruangan orihimeyang lebih tepat di sebut sebuah sel penjara, dengan membawa makanan."onna.. ini makananmu makanlah dan istirahatlah", ucap ulquiorra.

"A..ano.. tuan espada..",ucap orihime gugup.

"Kau cukup memanggilku ulquiorra".

"B-baik.. ano ulquiorra-kun.. sesudah aku istirahat bolehkah aku jalan-jalan di daerah hueco mundo, ulquiorra-kun boleh menemaniku kalau khawatir aku akan kabur".

"Baiklah aku akan bertanya dulu kepada aizen-sama ". Tapi habiskan makananmu.

"B-baiklah… aku akan tunggu". Ulquiorra pun pergi meninggalkan orihime sendiri di kamarnya yang lebih tepat di sebut sebuah penjara. Orihime pun memakan makanan yang tdi di berikan oleh ulquiorra sejenak orihime merenung di kamarnya ia membayangkan mata ulquiorra yang hijau emerald menatap mata orihimeyang berwarna biru savir.

"i.. indah mata yang membuatku tak bisa membantah perkataanya", gumamnya pelan. Rona merah tampak di pipinya.

**2 hours later**

"Baiklah onna.. aizen-sama telah mengizinkanmu pergi di bawah pengawasanku, sekarang ayo kita pergi", ucap ulquiorra dingin.

"Ulquiorra-kun kau cukup memanggilku dengan orihime", ucap orihime dengan senyum

Mereka berjalan menyusuri padang pasir yang gersang dengan bermandikan sinar bulan. Orihime tampak lebih tenang dan ceria di bandingkan saat adi di kastil aizen. Ulquiorra hanya menatap orihime dengan tenang terkadang terbesit akan rasa haus. Para espada memang sedikit menyukai darah namun keinginan itu tidak ada jika mereka tidak merasakan cinta. Rasa akan haus darah pernah di alami oleh grimmjow karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada salah seorang espada yaitu neliel, grimmjow pun meminum darah neliel rasa akan haus dahaga darah terhenti sesaat mereka berdua memang sama-sama merasakan cinta neliel pun pernah meminum darah grimmjow. Begitulah peraturan espada jika salah satu dari mereka memberikan darah maka orang yang telah meminum darah itubharus membayar dengan darahnya.

Mereka terus berjalan sampailah mereka di pinggir menos forest. Ulquiorra melarang orihime mendekati hutan terlarang itu. Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian keluar seekor menos grande dari hutan itu, namun ulquiorra hanya perlu mengeluarkan cero 1 x saja untuk membinasakan monster itu.

Orihime jatuh bersimpuh melihat darah menos yang berwarna merah berceceran di sekitarnya. Takut! Itu sekarang yang ia rasakan, trauma dan rasa takut kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Air mata pun mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya heran.

"cepat berdiri", ucap ulquiorra sambil mengulurkan tanganya yang pucat dan dingin kepada orihime.

Orihime mengusap matanya dan meraih uluran tangan ulquiorra yang dingin.

Orihime pun mencoba untuk berdiri, tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan tangan ulquiorra membuat jantung orihime berdebar kencang. Begitu juga sebaliknya ulquiorra merasakan tangan orihimeyang hangat menggenggam tanganya yang dingin dengat erat. Saat berdiri kaki orihimetersandung sesuatu sontak orihimepun kehilangan keseimbangan. Orihime jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan. Ia jatuh tepat di atas tubuh ulquiorra.

Maa..maaf… orihime berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dengan tidak menatap wajah ulquiorra.

Tetapi ulquiorra memgang dagu orihime dan menggerakan wajah orihime agar menatap wajahnya. Orihime hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan sangat kuat sehingga cairan berwarna merah mengalir di bibirnya. Dan cairan itu menetes tepat di bibir ulquiorra. Rasa haus kini tak dapat lagi terbendung merasakan cairan merah itu merasuk ke dalam bibirnya,dan mulai merambah ke tenggorokanya, yang telah kering dan tak sabar menunggu cairan merah kental itu membasahi tenggorokanya.

Bruk.. suara hentakan tangan ulquiorra menahan bahu orihime di sebuah pohon dekat menos forest. Tubuh orihime bergetar jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Mata ulquiorra menatap dirinya dengan nafas yang berderu-deru. Deg! Orihime mendadak takut dan kaget melihat gigi taring ulquiorra memanjang dan terlihat tajam.

"u-ulquiorra-kun….. ",ucap orihime dengan nada sedikit takut. shun-shun rikka orihime sedikit berpendar, terdengar oleh orihime teriakan tsubaki."Orihime berbahaya cepat lari". Orihime hanya bertanya. K-kau kenapa ulquiorra-kun", suaranya mulai bergetar karena takut.

Ulquiorra tak menjawab apapun malahan ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada leher orihime dan menancapkan taringnya. Dan darah segar pun keluar mengalir melewati tenggorokan sang espada.

Aaaakhhhhh…. Ja-jangan…. Kumohon…..

u-ulquiorra-kun…..

**To Be Continued**

**AN:** buat chapter ke depan baca dulu deh ini. Seorang espada jika telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang akan mengalami, Ketergantungan darah orang yang di sukainya, jika mereka tidak mendapat darah orang yang mereka sukai mereka bakal jatuh ke level kritis atau level A.

jika sudah jatuh ke level A mereka akan kehilangan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan menjadi liar serta akan membunuh siapapun, tak ada bedanya dengan seekor monster. Dan jika seseorang yang memberikan darahnya pada espada.

Bakal mengalami critis limited blodd, yaitu tidak dapat menerima makanan lain kecuali darah orang yang telah menggigit orang itu, jika mereka menerima makanan lain selain darah limited, tubuh mereka bakal melakukan penolakan yang akut dan juga bisa mati. Hah….rumit banget ya.. soalnya kami gak mau niru vampire knight soalnya udah banyak yang pake'….

**© alexis. zane ©**

**Arigatou gozaimasu….. (nunduk-nundu**k)

**Maaf jika ada salah kata dan omongan…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexis: **saya mau membalas review senior dulu ya!

**Koizumi inaho:** wahh.. terima kasih… untul nge-upload fic ini aku berpikir sangat lama karena kukira ini fic yang nggak bagus..

**Zane : **dasar alexis padahal dia di sekolah girang2 sendiri mau bikin fic di fanfiction.

**Fitria – alyssYouNightray: **makasih reviewnya dan saranya semoga chapter 2 ini lebih baik.

**Gembokkunci47: **iya aku juga bikin fic ulquihime, aku nge-fans berat sm ficnya kakak-senior ( bingung mau manggil apa).

**Ruki4062jo: **aku berusaha memperbaiki tulisanya dan tanda baca, terima kasih saranya..

**Zane: **hei gantian aku lagi balas reviewnya!

**Alexis: **iya deh..

**kick The Ball: **waah.. saranya sangat berguna silahkan lihat perkembangan kami berdua di chapter 2 vampire itu akan aku jawab di bawah setelah chapter 2 selesai.

**aRaRaNcHa:** salam kenal juga, ulqui bukan vampire kok jawabannya lihat saja di bawah.

**Marianne vessalius:** di fav kan boleh banget!, filgaia-chan? Boleh kok tapi kalau mau ngomong sama salah satu dari kami tulis namanya ya! Kalau mau dua-duanya pke filgaia aja

**Amber Queen UlquiHime:** terima kasih masih ada lanjutanya kok.. di tunggu ya!

**Title: bloddy love**

**Original fic by ****© alexis. zane ©**

**Pairing: **Ulquiorra x Orihime

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer**: bleach **Disclaimer**: bleach bukan punya alexis dan zane tapi punya tite kubo. Om kalau udah tutup usia warisin ke kami berdua ya bleachnya.(kidding)

**Summary:**cerita saat Orihime akan di bawa ke hueco mundo oleh Ulquiorra ia tinggal bersama dengan para espada di hueco mundo.. Ia merasakan suatu perasaan pada Ulquiorra saat ingga sebuah kenyataan para espada terungkap.

**Warning: gaje **banget, asli jelek n pasti ada typo(s)mengandung sadismegak suka tombol back menunggu

Disini bakal ada istilah karanganku, yang udah kami jelaskan di chapter sebelumnya.

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash back:**

"u-Ulquiorra-kun….. ,"ucap Orihime dengan nada sedikit -shun rikka Orihime sedikit berpendar, terdengar oleh Orihime teriakan tsubaki."Orihime berbahaya cepat lari." Orihime hanya bertanya. K-kau kenapa Ulquiorra-kun," suaranya mulai bergetar karena takut.

Ulquiorra tak menjawab apapun malahan ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada leher Orihimedan menancapkan taringnya. Dan darah segar pun keluar mengalir melewati tenggorokan sang espada.

"Aaaakhhhhh…. Ja-jangan…. Kumohon…..

U-Ulquiorra-kun….."

**Bloddy love chapter 2**

"Aakhhh… Ulquiorra-kun kumohon jangan..!," suara teriakan sakit Orihime serasa di abaikan saja oleh Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang kini bergeliatan dengan bibir yang penuh darah dan taring yang masih menancap di leher Orihime. Menghisap darah yang mengalir dari leher Orihime.

"Aaakkh…..."teriakan Orihime terdengar makin keras, saat Ulquiorra akan mencabut taringnya dari leher jenjang Orihime. Di jilatnya sedikit sisa darah yang masih mengalir di leher Orihime. Ulquiorra pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Orihime, terlihat oleh Orihime bibir Ulquiorra penuh dengan bekas-bekas darah Orihime yang masih sangat segar. Namun gigi taringnya telah kembali seperti semula.

Orihime terjatuh lemas dan menatap Ulquiorra takut.

"Maaf,"hanya itu yang Ulquiorra ucapkan.

"K-kenapa.. kau melakukan ini Ulquiorra-kun,?" ucap Orihime sambil memegang bekas luka gigitan Ulquiorra.

"Maaf aku melakukan ini karena aku hampir jatuh ke level A suatu saat nanti kamu akan mengetahuinya. Sebaiknya kita pulang jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu hal ini."

"B-Baik.. kyaaa," teriak Orihime kaget karena Ulquiorra menggendongnya ala Bridle style.

"Pegangan yang erat!," ucap Ulquiorra masih datar. Mereka pun ber-sonido ke kastil Aizen.

Saat sampai di kastil Aizen rupanya Orihime telah tertidur di pelukan Ulquiorra.

"Mungkin dia lelah karena kejadian tadi, lebih baik dia ku antar ke kamarnya" . Ulquiorra merebahkan tubuh Orihime di sofa panjang di kamarnya, sebelum ia pergi kembali lagi ia menjilat bekas gigitanya yang ada di leher Orihime."Maaf.. Orihime, ini semua karena aku mencintaimu," ucapnya pelan .

Keesokan harinya Orihime di kejutkan dengan adanya salah satu espada di ruanganya dengan rambut berwarna hijau yang mencolok.

"K-Kamu siapa?," Tanya Orihime terkaget-kaget.

"Ah.. perkenalkan namaku Neliel Tu Oderschvank Panggil saja aku Neliel," di sertai senyum ramah.

Karena menurut Orihime itu cukup ramah dan tidak berbahaya ia pun balas menegurnya.

"Salam kenal Neliel-san sebaiknya aku memanggilmu seperti itu karena kau lebih tua dariku namaku Inoue Orihime,"ucap Orihime ramah.

Pandangan mata Neliel tertuju pada luka di leher Orihime.

"Ahaha.. Ulquiorra, baru kubilang kemarin dasar anak itu, mungkin dia udah nggak tahan lagi mungkin." Ucap Neliel santai di selingi tawa kecil.

"Apa maksudmu Neliel-san." tanya Orihime bingung.

"Kemarin kau di gigit oleh Ulquiorra kan ?, Hime-chan." Tanya Neliel.

"I-Iya… Tapi kenapa Ulquiorra-kun melakukan itu padaku Neliel-san dan apa maksudnya level A?," Tanya Orihime dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Sst… Hime-chan kecilkan sedikit suaramu, karena dia sudah meminum darahmu, dan dia telah melanggar ketentuan seorang espada, tapi aku juga pernah melanggarnya sih…,"ucap Neliel santai.

"Memangnya ketentuan apa itu Neliel-san," Tanya Orihime dengan mata yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Dia…dia.. telah jatuh cinta padamu, Hime-chan, jika Ulquiorra tidak meminum darahmu kemarin mungkin pagi ini dia sudah kehilangan kekuatanya dan jatuh ke level A. Dan Hime-chan pun juga akan…..," suara Neliel terhenti ketika mendegar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Orihime.

"Onna.. aku membawakanmu makanan," suara Ulquiorra mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Ah!.. Neliel kenapa kau ada di sini,"Tanya Ulquiorra heran melihat salah satu espada ada di kamar Orihime.

"Ah.. Ulquiorra rupanya, aku hanya mau melihat keadaan Hime-chan, sepertinya aku mengganggu ya kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya!." selesai berbicara Neliel pun bersonido pergi dia sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan reiatsu Grimmjow mendekat.

"Apa yang neliel lakukan tadi di sini? ," Tanya ulquiorra.

"Kami hanya mengobrol sedikit kok!," ucap orihime, berharap ulquiorra tidak menyadari kebohonganya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, makanlah makananmu, perintahnya dingin.

Tak ada kemauan makan dari Orihime dia menyentuh se-gelas susu yang ada di nampan makananya. Di teguknya sedikit susu, tetapi.

Prang! Sebuah gelas pecah karena terjatuh. Orihime tampak tersiksa sambil memegang lehernya.

"Ma-maaf.. akan ku bersihkan," ucap Orihime sedikit takut, dia masih memegang lehernya dan tampak kesakitan.

"Tidak usah onna.. biar arrancar pelayan saja nanti membersihkanya," ucap Ulquiorra tegas ia takut darah kembali lagi mengalir dari tangan Orihime. "Kenapa denganmu onna..," tanyanya heran.

"M-Maaf itu saat aku meminum susu itu rasanya tenggorokan ku terbakar dan panas"…. Ucap Orihime dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Muka Ulquiorra sedikit menunjukan kekagetan, tak di sangka crisis limited blodd bakal terjadi secepat itu.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun tolong aku … aakh… a-aku kenapa?... ," Orihime histeris, matanya memerah air mata pun tak terelakan mengalir, kerena siksaan yang terjadi padanya jantungnya serasa tercabik-cabik.

Ulquiorra kaget, hatinya seperti di sayat-sayat melihat orang yang di cintainya, menderita. Di ambilnya pecahan kaca yang berserakan di dekatnya, menaikan lengan hakama putih Ulquiorra. Di torehkanya luka di kulitnya yang putih dan pucat, darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Minum!..," Ulquiorra menyodorkan tanganya yang penuh darah pada Orihime.

"Tidak,!" Orihime menolak,ia tidak mau meminum darah itu.

"Akkhh….," Lagi-lagi Orihime merintih sakit.

Ulquiorra mengertakan giginya kesal." Kau harus minum darahku, kau sudah crisis limited blodd," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Tidak!..," lagi-lagi Orihime menolak, Orihime terus memegang dadanya dengan wajah tersiksa.

Ulquiorra tak lagi menghiraukan jawaban hisapnya darah yang mengalir di tanganya. Lalu di minumkannya pada Orihime menggunakan mulutnya. Awalnya Orihime menolak, namun Ulquiorra menahanya, merangkul tubuhnya, dan memaksanya menelan darahnya.

Mereka berdua tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, cowok berambut hitam kecoklatan dan tampak mengantuk, dia tersenyum melihat mereka berdua dan berkata.

"Heee…. tak kusangka mereka melakukan itu, tunggu saja kalian berdua, aku akan memberikan hukuman untuk kalian," ucapnya, lalu meninggalkan kamar Orihime.

Setelah Orihime meminum darah Ulquiorra, ia sedikit tenang dan tertidur. Dibaringkannya tubuh lemah Orihime di sovanya, oleh Ulquiorra. Di bersihkanya semua kekacauan yang ada di sana. Setelah itu ia pun kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Orihime yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan berdiri melihat dirinya penuh darah, mulai dari baju tangan muka dan bibir! . Muka Orihime seketika berubah menjadi merah tomat membayangkan apa yang terjadi tadi. Dilihatnya ada tumpukan pakaian putih ia pun segera mengambilnya dan pergi mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian ala arrancar yang serba putih, sampai saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Orihime,tanpa izin ia pun seenaknya masuk.

"Ichimaru-san..!,"Orihime kaget melihat dia datang senyum rubahnya yang khas menyapa Orihime.

"Ah.. Orihime-chan kamarmu akan pindah ke menara timur, karena Aizen-sama akan melakukan eksperimen bersama szayel dan menggunakan reiatsu sebagai bahan utamanya, Aizen-sama takut kau terkena dampak reiatsu Aizen-sama yang sangat besar." Ucap ichimaru beserta senyumnya.

"B-Baik.., tapi aku bersama siapa di sana," Orihime bertanya pada ichimaru.

"Kalau itu kau akan bersama Ulquiorra,Neliel,dan,Grimmjow, ku harap kalian bisa berhubungan baik kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Orihime-chan.," ichimaru pun meniggalkan Orihime.

"Waaaah.. pasti menyenagkan satu tempat dengan Neliel-san..," Orihime tampak senang.

Seseorang kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Orihime.

"Hime-chan ini aku," sapanya.

"Ah.. Neliel-san," ia pun membuka pintu dan melihat ada dua orang di sana dengan rambut yang sama tampak mencolok.

"Grimmjow-kun..," Orihime sedikit kaget.

" Cih kenapa aku harus satu markas dengan Ulquiorra dia sangat menyebalkan," gerutu Grimmjow.

"Hime-chan yuk kita jemput Ulquiorra."ajak Neliel

"Iya!" ,Orihime antusias dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Ulquiorra, namun ia hanya mengikuti jalan Neliel dan Grimmjow, ia takut akan tersesat di koridor kastil Aizen yang seperti labirin. Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah kamar, tampak ada tulisan 4 di sana.

"Nah Hime-chan masuklah dan bangunkan Ulquiorra, tampaknya dia tadi kelelahan dan tidur." Ucap Neliel sambil membuka pintu kamar itu.

"B-Baik.."

Masuklah Orihime di kamar itu, kamar yang luas dan dominan warna hitam sebagai penghias kamar itu. Tampak seseorang sedang tidur di atas sebuah sova panjang. Dilihatnya Ulquiorra berbaring di sana, muka Orihime memerah, saat melihat rupanya Ulquiorra tidur bertelanjang dada dan di lenganya masih ada luka yang belum kering. Di goyangkanya sedikit tubuh Ulquiorra agar terbangun. Dan benar saja Ulquiorra terbangun dan seakan tahu apa yang akan Orihime katakan, ia langsung mengambil hakama putihnya dan mengenakanya serta menarik tangan Orihime mengajaknya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah!.. kau sudah bangun Ulquiorra," Neliel menyapa Ulquiorra ramah namun tak ada jawaban dari Ulquiorra.

"Cih cepatlah! Aku tak menyangka kau cowok yang lelet," ucap Grimmjow mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu cowok norak," balas Ulquiorra mengejek namun masih dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa!," tantang Grimmjow kesal.

"Aku bilang apa maksudmu cowok norak," balas Ulquiorra.

"Sudahlah kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja selalu bertengkar," Neliel berusaha melerai mereka.

Grimmjow yang bersiap bersonido ke menara timur berkata sesuatu ke Ulquiorra,

"Hei Ulquiorra sebaiknya kau menggendong pet-sama bersama kamu, soalnya pasti dia nggak bisa mengejar sonido kita."

"Apa..?, kyaaa..," tepat seperti dugaan Orihime, ia bakal di gendong ala bridle style oleh Ulquiorra.

**West Tower**

"Wah akhirnya sampai juga, oh iya Hime-chan kamu satu kamar denganku ya, karena kamar di sini hanya ada 2 kebanyakan ruang latihan sih.. kamu keberatan?," ucap Neliel.

"Tidak kok.. malahan aku senang, soalnya aku selalu sendirian sih..," ucap Orihime senang.

"Apa? Aku harus 1 kamar bersama cowok lelet itu?," gerutu Grimmjow kesal.

"Apa maksudmu cowok norak, aku juga nggak mau sekamar denganmu!," balas Ulquiorra tenang.

"Mulai lagi deh.. hah.. ," Neliel menghela napas.

"Ahaha…," Orihime tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka berdua.

"Hime-chan ayo kita ke kamar," ajak Neliel.

"Hai'.. Neliel-san," balas Orihime.

Mereka berberes di ruangan itu karena penuh dengan debu, saat mereka bersih-bersih, Orihime tak sengaja melihat luka gigitan di leher Neliel. Saat mereka berbaring untuk istirahat Orihime memberanikan diri untuk menanyakanya.

"Neliel-san itu bekas luka apa?," Orihime menunjuk leher Neliel.

"Ah.. ini Hime-chan tahu?, Grimmjow hampir jatuh ke level A karena menyukaiku, dia orang yang nggak bisa jujur apalagi saat dia butuh darahku, dia terus diam saja kalau aku tidak menanyakanya di pasti nggak mau ngomong, saat aku crisis limited blodd pun dia malu-malu memeberikan darahnya padaku, sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan sekarang ini,oh iya ngomong-ngomong… Hime-chan sudah crisis limited blodd kan?," ucap Neliel.

"A-Ano itu… kurasa sudah," ucap Orihime sedikit malu.

"Woi kalian lagi ngapain!," Tanya Grimmjow, yang seenaknya masuk, di sampingnya, Ulquiorra mengikuti.

"Grimmjow, apaan sih kamu main masuk aja!," Bruuk! Lemparan bantal tepat mengenai muka Grimmjow, "ahahaha muka ganteng Grimmjow hancur," Neliel tertawa melihat muka Grimmjow memerah terkena lemparan bantal.

"Apa?," Grimmjow kembali membalas lemparan Neliel, tetapi Neliel berhasil mengelak dan bantalnya terlempar ke muka Orihime.

"Ahahaha.. pet-sama kenapa mukamu?", Grimmjow tertawa ria.

"Ungg….eit… ," Orihime balas melempar namun terlempar ke muka Ulquiorra.

"Beraninya kalian!," terjadilah perang bantal besar-besaran saat itu di kamar Neliel dan Orihime. Semua tertidur tak terkecuali Ulquiorra. Namun Orihime terbangun mendengar igauan Grimmjow.

"Ukkh.. awas kau Ulquiorra, aku akan nyam nyam….." igauan Grimmjow membuat Orihime tertawa geli

Sesekali di tatapnya wajah Ulquiorra saat tidur,sungguh membuat Orihime terkesima, Ulquiorra yang selalu memasang wajah cool dan dingin, saat tidur bisa tanpa perlawanan seperti ini. Di pandangnya bulan hueco mundo yang selalu tampak terang.

" Akankah hari-hari menyenangkan seperti ini terus berlanjut bagaimana jika kurosaki datang dan membawaku kembali," gumamnya pelan dan tertidur.

Saat bangun ia tinggal sendiri di kamar tak ada orang sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Onna.. aku masuk," tampak Ulquiorra masuk dan berjalan kearah Orihime , biasanya ia membawa banyak makanan tapi kali ini ia tidak tampak membawa banyak makanan.

"Maaf tapi ini makananmu," ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

Orihime agak kaget melihatnya. Itu segelas darah. Dan dilihatnya ada bekas luka di tangan Ulquiorra yang belum mengering.

"Ulquiorra-kun aku tidak keberatan harus meminum darah sebagai makananku. Tapi kumohon jangan melukai dirimu sendiri," ucap Orihime cemas. Lalu menarik Ulquiorra duduk di kasur.

"Souten kesshun, ucapnya dan keluar dua peri yang membuat selubung berwarna orange, di tangan Ulquiorra yang terluka, dan perlahan menutup.

"Terima kasih Orihime ucapnya pelan," Dan meniggalkan Orihime.

Muka Orihime sontak merah, baru pertama kalinya Ulquiorra memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecilnya. Lalu Orihime mengambil segelas darah tadi dan meneguknya habis, kecepatan debaran jantung orihime meningkat dan kembali normal.

Di lain tempat ulquiorra, neliel, dan grimmjow sedang ada di tempat berbeda di menara itu, sampai mereka kaget merasakan 2 reiatsu besar mendekat.

"Orihime!" Bentak mereka bertiga dan langsung menuju kamar orihime

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar orihime, orihime mengira itu ulquiorra atau neliel, rupanya tidak , raut muka orihime berubah seketika melihat orang yang ada di depanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kak sora!"

Iya ini aku orihime.."

**To Be Continued**

**Alexis**: chapter 2 selesai juga

**zane: **ada pertanyaan nih

apakah itu memang benar, kakak orihime, inoue sora?

siapa orang yang memperhatikan ulquihime di kamar orihime?

reiatsu siapa yg di rasakan ulquiorra dkk?

**alexis: **soal vampire itu bukan kok! itu cuma penyakit penjelasan ada kan di chapter 1? itu cuma penyakit yang menyerang espada yang telah jatuh cinta

**© alexis. zane ©**

**Arigatou gozaimasu….. (nunduk-nundu**k)

**Maaf jika ada salah kata dan omongan…**


	3. Chapter 3

saya tidak menyangka para author di sini sangat pintar menebak…

**Title: bloddy love**

**OriGinal fic by ****Filgaia team**

**Pairing: **Ulquiorra x Orihime

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer**: bleach **Disclaimer**: bleach bukan punya alexis dan zane tapi punya tite kubo. Om kalau udah tutup usia warisin ke kami berdua ya bleachnya.(kidding)

**Summary:**cerita saat Orihime akan di bawa ke hueco mundo oleh Ulquiorra ia tinggal bersama dengan para espada di hueco mundo. Ia merasakan suatu perasaan pada Ulquiorra saat hingga sebuah kenyataan para espada terungkap.

**Warning: gaje **banget, asli jelek n pasti ada typo(s)mengandung sadismegak suka tombol back menunggu

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash back:**

Di lain tempat Ulquiorra, Neliel, dan Grimmjow sedang ada di tempat berbeda di menara itu jarak mereka cukup jauh dari kamar Orihime, sampai mereka kaget merasakan 2 reiatsu besar mendekat.

" Orihime!," Bentak mereka bertiga dan langsung menuju kamar Orihime.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Orihime. Orihime mengira itu Ulquiorra atau Neliel, rupanya tidak , raut muka Orihime berubah seketika melihat orang yang ada di depanya.

" Tidak mungkin! Kak sora!"

" Iya ini aku Orihime.."

Sesorang berbisik di suatu tempat dan melihat di kejadian di kamar Orihime..

" Mission start…"

**Bloddy love: part 3**

"Ya ini aku Orihime apa kau sudah melupakan aku?" Tanya sang inoue sora lembut.

"Kakak‼," teriak Orihime dan langsung, memeluk sang kakak.

"Ya.. tumpahkanlah, semua kesedihanmu," ucapnya dengan senyum lembut, dan perlahan berubah menjadi senyum licik, tangan kanannya telah bercahaya, dan siap menembakkan cahaya itu tepat di atas kepala Orihime.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?," ucap sang espada bermata hijau, sambil menahan tangan sora.

Orhime hanya tercengang melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Pergi darinya, Orihime!" ia memerintahkan Orihime menjauh

"Heee.. aku tak menyangka kau menyadari ku.. Ulquiorra, padahal aku baru saja mendapat makanan yang menarik," ucapnya seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah, shiba kaien.

" Ku tanyakan lagi padamu, apa maksudmu datang ke sini, dan berusaha mencelakai inoue Orihime.. Aaroniero Arruerie," ucapnya dan mempertegas nada bicaranya.

**Di lain tempat**

"Hei.. tak kusangka seorang primera mau datang ke sini," ucap Grimmjow, beserta Neliel di sampingnya, sambil mengacungkan zanpakutounya pada sang primera.

"Ini buka urusanmu sexta," jawab Starrk. Dan mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

Sebuah tembakan cero hampir mengenai sang primera. Namun Starrk langsung menghindarinya dengan mudah. Suara dentingan pedang terdengar sangat keras di koridor menara yang sempit itu, Grimmjow mendengar tembakan cero dari kamar Orihime membuatnya lengah, saat itu juga zanpakutou Starrk siap menebas tubuh Grimmjow namun.

"Heiii… grimm-kun kau lupa, masih ada aku di sini," ucap Neliel yang telah menahan serangan Starrk.

"Sudah kubilang Neliel, berhenti memanggilku Grimm-kun," ucap Grimmjow.

**Kembali ke kamar Orihime**

"Aizen-sama akan marah jika mengetahui hal ini Aaroniero," bentak Ulquiorra.

Mendadak mereka berhenti melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, saat mengetahui seseorang berambut perak bersandar di dinding pintu kamar mereka. Memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum rubahnya yang khas.

" Gin-sama," ucap Aaroniero dan Ulquiorra.

"Tak kusangka Aaroniero dan Starrk akan membuat masalah seperti ini, tapi tak apa Aizen-sama akan memberi kalian hukuman," ucap Gin dengan senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya.

" Cih kita kembali Starrk," ucap Aaroniero sekeras mungkin agar Starrk yang ada di koridor mendengar ucapannya.

Mereka berdua pun ber-sonido pergi dari menara timur itu. Gin pun menghampiri Orihime yang terjatuh karena, sedikit terkena serangan Aaroniero tadi, mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Orihime berdiri.

"Maaf Orihime-chan gara-gara mereka berdua, Orihime-chan jadi terluka seperti ini". Ucap Gin dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Ichimaru-san aku nggak apa-apa kok, hanya saja.. ah tidak-tidak, semua baik-baik saja kok," balas Orihime dengan senyuman palsu, sesungguhnya hatinya sangat sakit karena ada orang yang telah menggunakan rupa kakaknya tersayang seenaknnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Orihime-chan, Tousen-san menungguku di bawah ," ucapnya dan hilang pergi dengan shunponya.

"Hime-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Neliel cemas yang baru saja datang.

"Hei pet-sama kau tidak terluka kan? Kalau sampai terluka kubunuh novena itu," ucap Grimmjow dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ah.. tenang saja Neliel-san Grimmjow-kun aku tidak apa-apa kok, aku sepertinya sangat lelah, Neliel-san aku tidur duluan ya," ucap Orihime lalu beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Fasilitas kamar menara timur terbilang cukup mewah, 1 tempat tidur tingkat, Orihime di bawah dan Neliel di atas. Kamar mandi dengan shower dan bathtub. Meja makan mini yang juga tersedia di sana.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow pun keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka berdua, sampai sebuah sapaan terdengar lalu seseorang menepuk pundak mereka berdua. Seketika mereka mengeluarkan zanpakutou mereka dan menghunuskannya pada orang itu.

"H-Hei.. apa yang kalian lakukan.. tak kusangka kaliab begitu dendam padaku hingga mau membunuhku," ucapnya, dengan kekagetan.

"Harribel!," teriak Grimmjow."Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Grimmjow lagi.

" Aku di suruh Aizen-sama menjemputmu Ulquiorra. Kalian benar-benar membuatku kaget," balasnya.

"Kau yang mengejutkanku, Harribel," grimmjow pun tak kalah terkejut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Ulquiorra pun pergi ber-sonido bersama haribel, menuju kastil Aizen.

"Yaaawwn... aku lelah sekali aku tidur duluan sajalah," Grimmjow pun segera beranjak dari koridor itu mengehempas pintu kamarnya, dan membanting tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk.

**Di kastil Aizen.**

"Anda memanggilku Aizen-sama," ucapnya lalu membungkuk hormat dihadapan Aizen. Tampak di sampingnya pendamping setianya Ichimaru Gin.

"Ya, Ulquiorra ada yang ingin aku bicarakan ini soal Orihime," suara rendah, Aizen serasa menggetarkan kaki Ulquiorra.

"Kudengar, kau dan Orihime sangat akrab, bahkan sepertinya dia mengaggapmu teman, dan aku punya misi istimewa untukmu Ulquiorra," kata-kata Aizen, mengejutkan Ulquiorra.

'istimewa, mudah-mudahan itu tidak menyusahkan'. Batinya

"Dengan berteman hatinya akan luluh dan percaya padamu, tapi jika dengan cinta ia akan meyerahkan sepenuhnya, kepercayaan dan jiwanya padamu," Ulquiorra, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Aizen,

'cinta, ku harap ini tidak seperti yang kupikirkan'. Batin Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra schiffer kau harus membuat inoue Orihime, berlutut, dan menyerahkan cintanya padamu," ucap Aizen sambil menopang dagu nya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa?" Ulquiorra sangat kaget, di memang menyukai Orihime. Tapi akan sangat memalukan jika dia harus megungkapkan rasa cintanya secara langsung. Begitu juga dengan Aizen ia juga tampak terkejut.

'baru pertama kalinya espadaku yang setia menolak perintahku', batinya.

" tapi Aizen-sama dari mana aku tahu cara membuat Orihime, suka denganku?" ucap Ulquiorra menolak, kalau-kalau perintahnya bisa diganti. Namun samar-samar Ulquiorra mendengar suara tertawa Gin.

"Khu…khu…khu.."

'kurang ajar orang itu menertawakan orang di saat kesusahan seperti ini', batinya lagi.

"Gin akan mebantumu," ucapan Aizen sukses membuat orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkaget-kaget.

"Tapi Aizen-sama," Gin berusaha menolak, mengajarkan soal cinta pada Ulquiorra sama susahnya dengan menyuruh anak bayi untuk menulis, pelajaran fisika.

"Bukankah, kau punya pengalaman soal cinta Gin, dengan fukutaichou divisi 10 bukan?," shinigami ber-zanpakutou shinsou itu menyerah, daripada rahasia soal cintanya diungkit-ungkit lagi, bisa-bisa akan menjadi gossip di seluruh hueco mundo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ikut denganku Ulquiorra,"ajak Gin meninggalkan Aizen. Aizen yang hanya senyum-senyum, menikmati ke jahilannya.

"Jadi, hal pertama yang harus kulakukan apa Gin-sama", Tanya Ulquiorra pada Gin yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya.

"Baik Ulquiorra, lesson: 1 puji dia atau ajak dia mengobrol.

pertama kau harus memulai pembicaraan, dengan Orihime-chan, tanyakan soal bagaimana kehidupannya di dunia nyata, siapa teman baiknya, dan pujilah dia. Setiap satu langkah yang kau lakukan, kau harus memberi informasi tentang reaksinya," ucapnya.

"Baik Gin-sama," Ulquiorra pun bersonido pergi kembali ke menara timur.

"Bye bye... Ulquiorra."

**West tower.**

Pintu berderit menyambut orang, yang membukanya, Ulquiorra schiffer akhirnya bisa istirahat.

"Haa.. kau baru pulang Ulquiorra. Waaa.. kenapa muka gantengmu, kok jadi seperti itu kau baru melawan vasto lorde, atau shinigami," Grimmjow, kaget melihat wajah Ulquiorra, yang sangat frustasi sampai-sampai terlihat aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Ya aku bertemu mantan shinigami yang mengerikan, aku sangat lelah Grimmjow, aku tidur dulu," berjalan dan menidurkan dirinya di sebuah kasur yang empuk, dan memikirkan rencana apa yang harus di lakukannya besok.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Orihme, aku masuk," ucap Ulquiorra yang kini telah terbiasa memanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

" Ini makananmu," sebuah nampan berisi sepotong roti, sepotong bacon, pudding dan, segelas susu.

A-Ano Ulquiorra-kun bukankah?" Orihime agak canggung mengatakannya, dia sadar, bahwa sekarang makananya segelas darah Ulquiorra.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah bisa makan makanan biasa," ucapnya, meletakan nampan di meja makan kamar Orihime, lalu duduk bersebrangan dengan, tempat duduk Orihime.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime agak bingung dengan hal yang di lakukan Ulquiorra.

"Aku ingin menemanimu makan apakah tidak boleh," balasnya dengan nada sedikit menunjukkan keheranan.

"T-Tidak, kok,"

"Ah ini untukmu Ulquiorra-kun," Orihime menyodorkan sepiring pudding ke Ulquiorra."makananku sudah banyak ini untukmu saja," ucap orihme dengan senyum.

"Benda aneh apa ini?" Ulquiorra memainkan pudding itu dengan sendok. Membuatnya bergoyang-goyang.

"Ini namanya pudding, rasanya enak lho, coba deh," Orihime menyendok sedikit pudding lalu menyuapkannya pada Ulquiorra.

"Apa ini, manis," Ulquiorra merasakan, hal yang baru di rasakannya. Rasa manis yang serasa meleleh di lidahnya.

"Enak?" tanyanya.

"Tidak terlalu," ucapnya.

"Kenapa raut wajahmu tidak menunjukkan kesedihan padahal kau di sini kan, sebagai sandera," Ulquiorra heran melihat, Orihime menikmati kehidupanya di hueco mundo.

"Itu mungkin karena aku punya banyak teman di sini, hueco mundo tidak seburuk yang aku duga." Ucapnya perlahan sambil memakan makananya. "Shun Shun Rikka juga salah satu temanku."

"Shun Shun Rikka? Bukankah itu Cuma benda perwujudan zanpakutomu,"ia bicara sambil memakan pudingnya.

"Tidak kok, mereka teman-temanku. Lihatlah ini," ucapnya seraya mengkonsentrasikan reiatsunya. Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Hinagiku,Baigon,Lily,Tsubaki,Shun'ou,Ayame." Keluarlah 6 peri dari jept rambut yang digunakan Orihime, seraya para peri keluar, kelopak bunga yang ada di jepit rambut itu pun menghilang.

"ya, hisashiburi," sapa seekor peri berbaju merah dan berkuncir satu, serta berambut pirang.

"Siapa dia, Orihime-san," tanya seekor peri berpakain aneh berwarna ungu, serta penutup mata di mata kirinya.

"Ah!, dia Ulquiorra, temanku," ucapnya.

"Ah, teman Orihime-san ya, aku shun'ou perwujudan bunga chery."

"Aku ayame perwujudan bunga iris."

"Watashiwa hinagiku, perwujudan bunga krisan."

"Watashi baigon, perwujudan bunga plum".

"Namaku, Lily, perwujudan bunga Lily."

"Lho mana tsubaki," Tanya shun'ou.

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam melihat mereka, tingkah mereka memang sama seperti pemiliknya.

"Oi.. onna, seenaknya saja kau memanggilku. Siapa orang aneh itu, apa dia musuh?" ucapnya mengejek.

"Dasar kau tidak sopan tsubaki, dia itu temannya Orihime-san," ucap shun'ou lalu menarik tsubaki ke depan Ulquiorra.

"Cih, tsubaki perwujudan bunga camellia," ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"Waah.. teman-teman apa kalian sehat?" Tanya Orihime.

"Kami semua tentu saja sehat, bagaimana dengan anda Orihime-san?" Tanya lily.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

"Ya sudah kami kembali ya Orihime-san," ucap ayame. Mereka pun terbang dan seperti kilatan cahaya. Mereka menghilang dan jatuh dua buah jepit rambut heksagonal berwarna biru.

"itulah Shun Shun Rikka," Orihime tersenyum, lalu mengenakan kembali jepit rambut itu."jepit rambut itu adalah hartaku yang paling berharga,pemberian dari kakakku yang sudah meninggal," suaranya mulai bergetar saat menceritakan tentang kakakknya.

" sifat mereka, sama sepertimu," ucapnya.

"ahaha.. masa iya," Orihime, merasa senang mengobrol dengan Ulquiorra yang dikiranya dingin, ternyata bisa santai juga saat mengobrol.

" kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Ulquiorra pun beranjak pergi. Sudah dapat di tebak dia akan pergi ke kastil Aizen untuk melaporkan hasil lesson 1 pada sang shinigami Gin.

**Kastil Aizen**

Gin-sama aku telah melakukannya," ucap ulquiorra.

Jadi?, bagaimana wajahnya," dengan senyum rubahnya menekankan pada kata 'wajahnya'.

"tamapk senang," balasnya.

"oh.. jadi .. kau harus melakukanya dengan penuh perasaan.. ulqui-kun,"

'ulqui-kun?..' dalam hatinya ia mengeluh dengan julukan yang seenaknya di berikan oleh Gin.

Baiklah.. lesson: 2

'deg,' ulquiorra menelan ludah mempersiapkan batinya untuk menerima perintah konyol, dari gin.

"Peluk dia"

Apa?

**To Be Continued**

Yahh OOC ya…. Maafkan saya.

Balas review dulu.

**Gembokkunci47**

Nyaa.. betul sekali aaroniero yang nyamar.. makasih udah review fic abal nan gaje saya

**Marianne vessalius**

Yap.. betul sekali starrk… uh author di sini pinter-pinter semua ya.. lagi-lagi… anne-chan tepat lagi itu memang aaroniero.. perang bantalnya emang asik banget… tapi kalau aku ikut bukan bantal yang di lempar.. tapi bantal del relampago.. maaf tapi sepertinya memang fic saya yang nggak nyambung makanya susah di mengerti. Nggak telat update? Aku nggak bisa janji.. hehehe.. makasih uda mereview fic gaje saya.

**QANARADIRERA**

Waaa… maaf yan qana-chan mungkin di chapp 3 ini bakal makin terasa OOC nya… makasih uda review ya.. v(^_^)v

**Makoto-Kitty-Jeagerjaquez**

Soal typo ya.. ah.. aku memang lemah di soal EYD dan b. indonesia… ~ aku malah curhat~ tapi aku janji bakal aku perbaiki lagi..ya! gin betul, starrk betu sekali…makasih udah review.

**Koizumi inaho**

Syukurlah sudah ada kemajuan.. makasih udah review.

**aRaRaNcHa**

wah.. saya susah membuat tebak-tebakkan jadinya karena author di sini sepertinya punya kemapuan meramal.. makasih udah review fic abal aku

**Fitria-AlyssCrimsonCamellia**

Maksih saranya.. akan ku perbaiki deh.. memang di bagian itu yang aku bingungkan untunglah ada yang menjelaskannya oh iya tsubaki perwujudan nya sama lho sama pe name kau fitria-chan yaitu camellia… arigatou (^o^)

**Author:** aku mau tanya-tanya nih soal fic terbaru yang akan saya buat… karena kau bakal bikin…. CRACK PAIR yang benar-benar CRACK… soalnya pairnya.. sungkan aku bilangnya… soi fon x hitsugaya.. sebelum aku publish aku minta saran dulu.. hehehe.. maklum takut nanti di tolak… yaaa.. minta pendapatnya ya… dan juga saya mau minta maaf mungkin akan telat meng-update karena… bakal banyak kegiatan…. Maaf sebesar-besarnya

Yaaaa… REVIEW YAAA…

**Arigatou gozaimasu….. (nunduk-nundu**k)

**Maaf jika ada salah kata dan omongan…**


End file.
